oldenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gott wisst
Hi Gott wisst -- we are excited to have Old English Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro hey so when did ye get this? and what ya wa help with --Dannflow Talk! 07:38, 15 December 2008 (UTC) dont upload my sig piture ...... its not old engish oh and when you do an external link you space not | :) ive fixed that on rangers remember tell me what needs doing...... Hey Dann, I been workin' at this for some time. Basically I wouldn't mind if you took the time to learn a bit of Old English and start adding to a beginner's guide to Old English. Here are some decent Old English courses. http://home.comcast.net/~modean52/oeme_dictionaries.htm that's a dictionary. http://www.ucalgary.ca/UofC/eduweb/engl401/grammar/index.htm that's a shortish grammar of Old English. http://www.wmich.edu/medieval/resources/IOE/index.html That's a quite long and quite detailed grammar of Old English. But if you don't want to learn Old English, then I'm not quite sure what you should do at the moment... Thanks for dropping by anyhow. Gott wisst 23:50, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ok im lost mate im lost got my computer to read it out to me lessen that is, one and I read to twice could not make head or tale of it, psst since your the admin you should leve messages on peoples talk pages I mean I dont rely care but... think for a sec if you were a new user made an edit and left a message on ur talk page and you relyed on ur talk page think how long they might wait till they thought of sending you a anther message maybe a day or two then when they go to it and find your awnser qwight hard eh... just a thought --Dannflow Talk! 05:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ps do you mind if I upload any old enghish pic like the bokks ye have up on thee site and name it coggs1? so I wont block up ur wanted pages.... I don't mind if you upload some images... But please do make sure that they are relevant. Gott wisst 00:38, 17 December 2008 (UTC) sig hi there are about 1000 way cosdomm a sig here are a few if you want you can save one as yours: right heres mine Dannflow [talk:Dannflow|Talk! so it comes up like Dannflow Talk! right to yours heres one way Gott wisst Talk! it comes up like Gott wisst Talk! you can change the corlur to almost anything hers another godan dag ask for help! godan dag ask for help! with ths one you can put any message in you want you can mix them up to so one like I am Gott wisst godan dag My Talk ask for help! come up like I am Gott wisst godan dag My Talk ask for help! these are qiet long... I am Gott wisst godan dag My Talk ask for help! comes up like I am Gott wisst godan dag My Talk ask for help! oh and there is this one Gott wisst so it comes up like this Gott wisst these are just some of the sig you can have you dont have to cossdomm your sigs though its just a thought Dannflow Talk! 06:20, 16 December 2008 (UTC) kk, t'anks for the tip. Gott wisst 00:39, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm, changed my signature a touch. Like so: Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 03:01, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Changed it again... Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 03:02, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I like it...... --Dannflow Talk! 04:58, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ok thanks ok thanks how dose it look? --Dannflow Talk! 00:48, 17 December 2008 (UTC) its good but Am I lost I will try tho to understand it or I will just wait till I see you nexted I gotta go --Dannflow Talk! 01:40, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I'm back Hi all, just been on a two-week holiday, but now I'm back. I hope to do something large-ish soon! Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 21:45, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Skin and logo Hi Gott wisst. A request was made a while ago for a new skin for this wiki. I'm currently in the process of making a custom skin, and was wondering if you would like a new logo that goes with the skin. Let me know. Thanks! swannie LCW SW WH 20:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) re: comment on redwallwiki quick chat I like the skin, better than before however do you really think the leafs are nissosiry? I love the effect they give but this an old english wiki, not an leaves wiki. still amazing....oh I am-almost- laughing at my pc reading out some of the old english words heh, heh,....!! ps I gota teach myself something other than english.... so am in my spare-time which I havent lately had, going to try and lern a wee bit of old english and mayhap some greman as well--=)--Dannflow Talk! 07:38, 19 July 2009 (UTC) doubt your still on had to go do the dishes, thanks for asking, it was cool. Snorcolling was fun trip back was horrible! I have a question, where do the images come from? C wikia? or someother website, or the help place for the skin or your pc? anyhows hope you had a good talk with M R...--Dannflow Talk! 08:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) you said you knew a link t a OE-ME Dicanry download could I pleze have it=)-- 04:04, 2 August 2009 (UTC) opps that was me....--Dannflow Talk! 04:07, 2 August 2009 (UTC) question still stands thanks just hope there are no 'tags' attached=(-- 08:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) garrr.... I mustremember to loginDannflow Talk! on a lighter note nice user page but you kinda need to update. still says merry Chirst-mas not that I mind. but it does sorta stand out.--Dannflow Talk!